What is the probability, expressed as a decimal, of drawing one marble which is either red or blue from a bag containing 3 red, 2 blue, and 5 yellow marbles?
There are ten total marbles, and five are either red or blue. Thus, the probability is $\frac{5}{10} = \frac{1}{2},$ or $\boxed{0.5}.$